Chakos
"Your burdens I will leave ashore, to find what I’ve been longing for." '' ''The Longing - Patty Gurdy Captain Lagoshin Born into power and wealth, Chakos grew up with the finest trainers and a strong faith in the Stoneheart. Behind the obsidian walls of Raven Ridge, with a seat in Lyceum promised to her from birth, the war and poverty of her nation remained an unknown to the heiress. Upon being excommunicated from her family and forbidden to worship her god, Chakos left the safety of Raven Ridge behind. She married Asha, and helped a crew of disherters find meaning, stealing blackpowder from Aros and smuggling it across the Forbidden Sea to Ikaria. Description: Dark grey skin, with a purple tint, Chakos a slight and lithe fighter. Her hair is shorn short, silver, and her eyes a cold, unforgiving black. As Captain of the Watchmen's Woe, she wears a fine set of black leathers, with little adornment, though impeccably made. He rapier is always attached to her hip, a platinum craft blade, the last tie to her family. Biography: Trained as a duelist, Chakos was tutored in strategy and tactics from a young age. A remarkable genius, she treats every duel like a game of chess, and every game of chest like a duel. When she was 16, she began preparations to take her seat in the Lyceum. A spoiled and sheltered youth, this was the first time in her life she was exposed to the reality of the Aros war. Her theoretical knowledge and analytical understanding of war did not stack up to the real life consequence of her nation's actions. Angered, she fell into a rage, and destroyed a sacred artifact of the Stoneheart. As an heiress of the most powerful of the ruling houses, the church was willing to forgive the incident, but in her teenage anger, she refused to apologize. Her family excommunicated her, and forbid her from worshipping the Stoneheart, or sitting in the Lyceum. She fled Raven Ridge, desperate to find answers as to why her god would allow this terrible war to continue. Her travels led her to Krag's Hold, the orc settlement on the western shore of Aros. She met Asha, and spent the next five years falling in love, and learning about the war and the nature of blackpowder. Now a married woman, Ashe and her decided to do something about the war, something disruptive. Unsure what, they began the journey across the Ash Expanse, where they encounter Fenris, Fell, and Hektor. The tieflings were fleeing the Silver Keep, where both Fell and Hektor had been conscripted and trained. The five journeyed to White Skar City where they encountered Innis and gained ownership of the Watchmen's Woe. Primarily smugglers, Chakos and her crew steal black powder from the mines of Antevaskar and deliver it to buyers in Ikaria. They also recover objects and artifacts for buyers. One such artifact, the Ronosphere, led them to kidnap and steal from the Forge Roses. Unbeknownst to Chakos, the party managed to steal back the sphere. Relationships: Asha: Asha and Chakos met when Chakos stumbled into Krag's Hold has an angry teenager, unprepared to survive on her own. Asha taught Chakos about black powder and the history of the war, and the two were married by the Chief 3 years later. They have an open-relationship, willing to let other women join them, but only when they both agree to it. Hektor: Chakos named Hektor her First Mate, because he possessed strong leadership skills from his training with the Arosian military. Having lost his hearing in a mine explosion, Hektor is the strong, quiet force that backs up the untamable, fierceness of Chakos. Two years into their time together aboard the Watchmen's Woe, Chakos married Hektor and Fell. =